Dia dos namorados
by Miya Natsuki
Summary: Lucy foi pega de surpresa por Natsu no dia dos namorados, como ela ira reagir? oneshot contem lemon, hentai...


**_oooola minna mais uma vez aqui para postar uma oneshote, peguei um amor muito grande nesse anime e decidi fazer uma hentai para odia dos namorados, bem tem uma fic deles em andamento no meu caderno como to sem pc fica dificil postar, então espero que gostem dessa one que fiz..._**

 ** _ATENÇÃO: CONTEM CENAS MUITO HENTAI ENTÃO SÓ LEIAM SE NÃO SE IMPORTAREM COM O CONTEUDO EXPLICITO..._**

 ** _Fairy Tail nao me pertence, mas sim a historia ficticia nyaaaa_**

* * *

 _Natsu estava observando Lucy enquanto a garota escrevia, ela não havia notado que ele acordara e a olhava com um doce brilho nos olhos, estava pensando em um plano que esperava que desse certo._

 _-luce nao vai dormir?_

 _-natsu?! - ela se assustou - axei que estava dormindo_

 _-senti sua falta..._

 _Lucy olhou surpresa para o garoto em sua cama, dormiam juntos eh verdade mas geralmente ele era todo esparramado e quase sempre a derrubava da cama e ela acordava ele com um soco._

 _-como assim? Voce nem percebe que to na cama ate que me derruba e eu te soco!_

 _Ele sorriu brilhante pra ela, e voltou a deitar_

 _-seu cheiro me deixa tranquilo... sei que esta segura..._

 _\- Natsu..? Voce me acha uma fraca?_

 _Lucy perguntou triste aquilo vinha vindo em sua cabeça direto, e temia que sendo a mais fraca do time os colocasse em perigo, apesar dela ser uma maga estrelar ainda sim era fraca, entao desviou os olhos de Natsu e abaixou a cabeça, nao percebendo que ele se aproximara_

 _\- Luce em termos de magia você eh fraca - ela se encolheu com a dura verdade - mas eu não me importo, por que quando você esta do meu lado me faz forte..._

 _-mas eu nunca ajudo - lagrimas apareceram e natsu segurou o queixo dela fazendo ela olhar ele nos olhos_

 _\- desde que te vi senti vontade de protege-la, por causa de voce fiquei mais forte, sinto que ao seu lado posso alcansar o infinito, eu gosto de te proteger, nao quero que seja forte como a erza ou a juvia, quero apenas que seja forte pra manter os portoes aberto dos amigos celestias, mas seja do jeito que voce e sempre estarei aqui pra protege-la e sempre me fara feliz..._

 _\- Natsu..._

 _Ele pegou a mao dela e puxou pra cama ele deitou e apertou-a em seus braços fazendo Lucy sorrir feliz._

 _No outro dia happy os acordou todo alvoraçado_

 _\- Natsu, Lucy..._

 _-happy o que houve? Por que esta triste? - Lucy perguntou preocupada_

 _-hoje eh dia dos namorados e eu queria fazer ou dar algo especial pra charlie em vez de peixe... mas eu nao sei o que fazer..._

 _Ele olhou desanimado e triste pro casal_

 _\- Luce ajuda o Happy? Tenho algo urgente pra fazer..._

 _Natsu saiu correndo mal dando tempo pra Lucy responder ela apenas suspirou e se virou pra Happy_

 _\- vamos as compras... tambem nao tenho namorado entao vou comprar um presente ao Natsu por ser meu amigo e gentil_

 _Lucy sorriu pensando em Natsu_

 _-aye, sir!_

 _Os dois sairam pras compras e viram muitas coisas legais referente ao dia ajudou Happy com o presente aconselhando que Charlie era do tipo refinada, entao decidiram comprar uma correntinha delicada de ouro contendo varias pedrinhas coloridas em formato de estrela, lua e sol tornando a peça linda e refinada, Happy mandou embrulhar e foi ajudar a escolher o presente de Natsu, entao ela viu um casaco preto lindo com desenhos delicados de dragao e acabamento em ouro, pediu que embrulhasse e saiu pra comprar uma roupa pra si mesma, quando estavam voltando Lucy disse_

 _\- Happy por que você não convida Charlie pra jantar fora e ai vc da o presente..._

 _-ahhh Lucy ate que voce consegue ter boas ideias_

 _-do que voce esta falando? -resmungou- eu sempre tenho boas ideias..._

 _\- tive uma ideia voce me ajuda?_

 _\- qual a sua ideia?_

 _-sabe queria por uma mesa e cadeira no teto da guilda_

 _-queeeeeee ficou maluco? - ela gritou_

 _\- eh que assim poderiamos ver as estrelas e a lua, neh Lucy?_

 _-nao eh uma ma ideia... eu vou te ajudar..._

 _O dia passou e todos viram Lucy e Happy correndo de um lado ao outro na guilda e depois sumirem ja era noite quando acabou e estava enfiada em uma banheira, depois de por o vestido novo e o salto sem entender por que tava fazendo aquilo, ela sorriu pro Happy que tava lindo de smoking, Lucy dera a ideia de por no teto da casa dela que tinha uma parte plana e nao corria o risco de cairem e a janela aberta poderiam pegar as coisas na cozinha que ela cozinhara com capricho pro Happy e fizera uma sobremesa deliciosa. Pra dar privacidade aos dois ela decidira ir jantar sozinha em um restaurante ja que nao achara o natsu ou convidaria loki pra conversarem. Quando abriu a porta pra sair deu de cara com um Natsu bem arrumado e sorridente_

 _-vamos Luce quero te mostrar algo..._

 _Antes que ela dissesse qualquer coisa ele ja puxava ela escada abaixo ela soh conseguiu dizer_

 _-boa sorte Happyyyyy_

 _-ayeeee_

 _Ela estava andando ao lado de Natsu que segurava a mao dela e contando sobre a noite que ajudara a planejar com o Happy pra Charlie, entao eles entraram por uma trilha e embrenharam na floresta, saindo em uma clareira_

 _\- Natsu onde estamos indo?_

 _\- voce ja vai ver, estamos quase chegando_

 _Ela reclamou e suspirou e nada adiantou ele estava bonito com a roupa que usava e se perguntando onde estava indo quando ele a parou e ela viu com fascinio o local, era uma cabana cheia de flores a sua volta e um trio que levava a entrada ladeado por belas flores que perfumavam o ambiente e na trilha havia petalas que iam ate a porta da casa, ele olhou para ela e sorriu convidando-a segui-lo, estava surpresa demais pra falar qualquer coisa e mais quando ela entrou dentro e viu petalas esparramadas por todo lado uma cama aconchegante com uma cesta linda de comes e bébes sobre ela e petalas coloridas sobre a mesma_

 _\- Natsu... o... o que eh tudo isso?_

 _\- eh pra voce Lucy, hoje eh um dia especial e escolhi voce pra comemorar_

 _Ele a levou ate a cama e ambos sentaram entre os travesseiros e ela abriu a cesta a principio sem jeito mas conforme a conversa fluia ela foi se soltando eles riam e conversavam em um dado momento ele pegou uma trufa e levou ate a boca dela que corou mas comeu._

 _Natsu sentiu seu corpo esquentar e se aproximou de Lucy e quando estava perto aproximou o rosto dela e selou os labios dela com o dele, a principo ela ficou surpresa diante do gesto dele, mas depois retribuiu timidamente, Natsu pegou uma bolinha de chocolate e colocou na boca dela que comeu e depois fez o mesmo dando um bombom de prestigio com calda de morango quando ele mordeu um pedaço escorreu pelos dedos dela e mao, Natsu segurou o pulso dela e lambeu a palma da mao e depois chupou os dedos dela que continha a calda de morango, Lucy gemeu a sensaçao era incrivel e aquilo ia alem de suas forças e notou que Natsu estava provocando-a ele sorriu inocente e a beijou nos labios faminto queria devora-la._

 _Lucy gemeu e retribuiu o beijo dele se entregando as sensaçoes que lhe era desconhecida, Natsu se afastou dela e viu os labios da pequena fada inchada e gemeu, ceus ela o deixava louco_

 _\- Natsu onde aprendeu isso? - Lucy perguntou corada - voce ja fez isso antes?_

 _\- nao Luce... to descobrindo tudo com voce - ele passou a lingua no pescoço dela deixando-a arrepiada -antes de voce... - foi subindo com beijinhos molhados ate ouvido - nao me interessava ter esse tipo de coisa... - ele mordeu o lobulo da orelha dela e sussurrou - mas desde que nos encontramos seu cheiro... - ele foi distribuindo beijo pelo maxilar dela ate o queixo onde mordiscou arrancando um gemido dela - delicioso me provoca e desperta... - ele mordiscou o labio inferior da boca dela e puxou de leve - desejos incotrolaveis_

 _Entao Natsu a pegou desprevinida e a deitou na cama deitando sobre ela e Lucy nao reclamou envolveu o pescoço dele com os braços e o beijou se entregando completamente, Natsu acariciou o corpo dela por cima do vestido e colocou uma perna entre as pernas dele e ficou meio de lado e apertou o seio dela, Lucy gemeu e Natsu se afastou e tirou as alça do ombro e puxou para baixo deixando-a de langerie, ela corou e gemeu ao ver os olhos dele arderem de desejo por ela, ele se abaixou e começou a explorar a pele dela com a boca e a lingua levando ela a loucura_

 _-luce voce tem um gosto delicioso..._

 _-na-natsu..._

 _Ele provovou cada cm de pele da barriga, ombros e se deteve nos seios cobertos dela..._

 _-luce... - ele gemeu olhando desafiadoramente para o sutiã dela_

 _Lucy vendo sorriu e abriu o fecho que era na frente e expos os seios pra ele deixando-o ainda mais faminto, ele passou a lingua pela aureola do seio dela e depois chupou com vontade arrancando gritinhos prazerosos dela, Natsu mordeu e puxou e Lucy se contorceu debaixo dele tamanho prazer ela sentia ate que ele desceu a mao pela barriga dela ate a intimidade dela e sentiu a calcinha dela molhada, aquilo o excitou ainda mais._

 _-lucy to me controlando ao maximo pra ser gentil mas voce nao ajuda me deixando cada vez mais louco..._

 _-natsuu..._

 _Ele arrancou a calcinha dela e mergulhou os dedos sentindo a umidade cada vez maior, quanto mais ele chupava-lhe os peito e movia os dedos na ppk dela ela gemia e se contorcia sentindo o prazer aumentando mais e mais e entao arqueou o corpo e gritando quando os limites do prazer foram ultrapassados e ela gozou nos dedos dele, o cheiro que ela estava exalando estava deixando a beira da insanidade, ele nao se conteve e provou, a lingua dele se movia ansioso por lamber tudo na ppk dela. Ele foi passando a lingua envolta do clitoris dela, Lucy enfiou os dedos no cabelo dele e gemeu quando ele abriu mais sua ppk e enfiou a lingua toda dentro ele era todo selvagem que Lucy teve outro orgasmos incrivel_

 _-lucy... - gemeu quando ele olhou pra ela e a beijou_

 _Lucy ardendo em desejo virou ele e subiu em cima dele tirando a roupa dele e foi beijando da boca queixo pescoço cravicula ate um dos peito dele e lambeu, Natsu gemeu apertando gentilmente os ombros dela enquanto ofegava com o calor da lingua dela, Lucy mordiscou e chupou fazendo Natsu tremer de prazer ela desceu pra barriga dele e desceu beijando a coxa interna dele e depois lambeu o membro dele que gemeu ela lambeu a cabecinha do membro dele e entao para a loucura dele ela colocou tudo na boca, Natsu viu com extremo prazer o membro entrar e sair da boca dela ele podia notar que mal cabia direito tao grosso era, Lucy deu uma chupada tao forte que Natsu gemeu feito animal e selvagem perdendo o controle sobre si tanto prazer que sentia puxou Lucy e a jogou na cama e se posicionou no meio das pernas dela e enfiou forte fazendo-a gritar de dor_

 _-luce... eu a machuquei..._

 _Ele foi tirar de dentro dela, mas ela nao deixou cruzou as pernas mantendo-o ali_

 _-nao se preocupe meu dragao isso eh normal ja que eh minha primeira vez_

 _Natsu beijou as lagrimas dela e foi se movendo suave ela ja nao sentia tanta dor e começou acompanha-lo_

 _-natsu nao segure seja selvagem..._

 _Natsu deixou seus extintos mais primitivos o dominar fazendo com que ele socasse cada vez mais forte e usava os peitos dela pra segurar e apertar dolorosamente Lucy gemia e se contorcia, nao conseguia acreditar que ele dava tamanho prazer a ela quando ja nao achava possivel ele a surpreendia levando-a um patamar novo de prazer ela foi apertando cada vez mais o membro dele que gemia rouco e selvagem e entao ela gozou e ele acompanhou sem que percebesse soltou um rugido feroz e selvagem tamanho fou seu prazer quando gozou junto com ela._

 _Lucy sorriu feliz ao ver os olhos dele cheio de paixao ele deitou do lado dela e a puxou para seus braços..._

 _-luce foi incrivel, nunca pensei que pudesse ser tao gostoso fazer isso com voce..._

 _-oh Natsu foi maravilhoso..._

 _Ela se apertou contra ele que a beijou_

 _-minha Luce... eu te amo_

 _-Na... Natsu... eu te amo tambem..._

 _Ambos adormeceram abraçados... no dia seguinte Lucy e Natsu apareceram na guilda, ele com seu jeito costumeiro de entrar quebrando tudo e Lucy foi direto pra mesa onde tava erza e wendy com uma Charlie toda vermelha usando a correntinha_

 _-lucy...- Happy pulou nela feliz e contou que tinha sido um sucesso o plano deles e agradeceu baixinho deixando ela feliz_

 _-estranho pois ontem eu ouvi um rugido de dragao na floresta - romeo comentou - sera que nao eh un dos que sumiram?_

 _Lucy e Natsu se olharam corados e fingiram nao saber de nada_

 _-hahaha nao deve ser - Natsu falou sem graça - neh luce vamos em uma missao... - pegou ela pelo braço e a puxou pra fora da guilda_

 _-alguem notou que o natsu tava agindo estranho? - mirajane falou_

 _-lucy tambem... - gajeel disse malicioso_

 _\- Happy ko yo_

 _-aye,sir!_

* * *

 **N/A: então o que acharam? não deixem de comentar e faça essa humilde escritora feliz n_n**

 **OBS: minna to em construção de um livro de minha autoria quando eu tiver terminado um dia vou deixar um trecho dele aqui pra voces... nya nya n_n**


End file.
